


The Sun Loved the Moon

by Queen_Belix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Belix/pseuds/Queen_Belix





	The Sun Loved the Moon

A little girl lay on her bed, quietly awaiting her mother who promised her a story. The dark wooden door begins to crack open. The girl looks expectantly at the door, hoping her mother would appear. To her dislike, it was just her father coming back to check on her. The little girl sank further into her comfortable blankets. Her father walked over to her his messy golden hair shifting with every step he took toward his daughter.  
The father sat down in the chair next to her and looked at her with his piercing amber eyes. The little girl always thought that his eyes would always make her smile.  
The father started to move his hands in rapid movement that was hard for nearly any one to understand, but the young girl understood him. Since a couple of years ago they started to teach her sign language so she could understand her father who was mute.  
He continued to tell his daughter that her mom was on her way, and that she was just caught up in her meeting. As his hands started to slide to his sides the little girl’s mother came into the room.  
The older woman scanned the room appearing to search for something important to her. Her eyes seemed to lock onto the small child lying in bed. The woman quickly hurried over to her precious child. The older woman let the child out of her bear hug, then turned over to the handsome man sitting the chair next to her beautiful little girl.  
As her mother was embracing her father she noticed that her usually vivid, cool silver eyes seemed darker than normal. Her long gray hair was out of its messy bun that it was always in and was flowing freely over her shoulders and chest. When the two finally escaped the embrace words yet to be spoken hung in the air. But a small noise from the bed drew their attention back to reality.  
The mother walked over to the small table in the corner of the room and grabbed a chair. “Sorry I was late sweetheart,” the older woman started with a voice that was normally very cheerful now very tired, “the others were as crazy as normal.” She messed up her daughter’s hair and the little girl giggled, causing her mom to light up.  
“Momma, you have to tell me a story,” stated the small child. “You promised you would, and you can't break a promise,” the girl folded her arms against her chest and pouted until her mother finally gave in.  
“Of course, my little star, I would never break my promise,” the girl beamed at her mother when she said this. For she knew that her mother never broke a promise. “What story would you like tonight?” The mother questioned her only child.  
The child seemed to smirk when she said those words. The girl moved to the edge of the bed. She flawlessly slid out of her cozy blankets and as her bare feet flew over the boards she realized she should have stayed in bed. She made it to the bookshelf anyway and pulled out her favorite book. “This one mommy, can you read this one?” She stared at her mother with questioning eyes.  
Her mother approached the child and scooped her up in her arms. She whisper in the little girl’s ear, “Always darling, any story you want.” She set the little girl down in her bed. She reclined back into her chair opening the book to face the child. “Should we begin where we left off?” the mother asked.  
The child shook her head, “No momma, start over.” The mother playfully sighed and looked at the child.  
“But we always start over,” the mother pretended to whine looking at the child. The girl folded her arms and pouted at the mother before the mom finally caved in.  
“Fine,” the mother said opening the beaten and battered cover of the book. Flipping through the first few pages she arrived at the first chapter of the story.

“Once upon a time…”


End file.
